


Firsts

by AtPK, YvY91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Connor and Gavin love each other, Connor likes to wear Gavin's leather jacket, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Inspired by art from lemon owl on Tumblr, M/M, Smut, Soft Gavin Reed, Top Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvY91/pseuds/YvY91
Summary: It all started more or less innocently. With Connor, who was waiting for Gavin to come home, kneeling on the bed wearing only the man's leather jacket, and a request in mind that would change their relationship forever.At the end of the day it would be the first time for both of them.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, me and AtPK have something not so painful for you guys this time. Just smut and fluff and our boys loving each other.
> 
> [We were inspired by this great piece of art by lemon owl](https://lemonowl900.tumblr.com/image/618074825457549312)
> 
> Gavin's POV is written in bold letters, Connor's POV in normal ones.

“So that’s where my jacket went?” The detective's voice washed over the android kneeling on the bed. 

Connor flushed even more at the look in Gavin’s eyes. 

“I thought we could — I mean maybe we could — but we don’t have to —“

Gavin pressed a finger to Connor’s lips.

“Slow down, babe. Take a breath. “

Connor sucked in a deep breath and felt slightly better, although his main instinct was still to pull a blanket over himself and hide from embarrassment.

_Why had he ever thought this was a good idea?_

“You look good in my jacket.” Gavin was so close that Connor could feel his breath on his skin, “But I sure would like to see you out of it.”

Connor wanted this so badly but now that they were here, he was scared, not only because of how this could change their relationship, but also because he’d never done anything like this before. 

“Gavin?” his voice trembled slightly. 

“It’s okay, sunshine, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“I do.” Connor replied instantly. “I do want to. I want you.”

Gavin kept his gaze locked with Connor’s the whole time as he removed his shirt, almost as if he was afraid, if he looked away for a second, Connor would bolt.

**Connor was a goddam snack kneeling on the bed like that, all flushed and in nothing else but Gavin’s jacket, and Gavin had to keep his eyes firmly on Connor’s face to stop himself from moving too fast.**

**Connor had no idea what he did to Gavin, how just one of his coltish looks could get Gavin’s blood boiling, or how his hesitant kisses could get Gavin’s dick twitching.**

**He wanted to push Connor down on the bed, crawl up on top of him, and fuck him into the sheets, but he also wanted to treat him like the most precious thing in the world, smothering him with gentle kisses and soft touches, and making it all about Connor.**

**And that’s what he was going to do.**

Connor had seen Gavin naked before, in the showers at the precinct, and on those occasions when they’d been alone, they’d bathed each other, but _this_ was different.

Gavin was all tight compact muscle, the ridges of his abs and his pecs so defined Connor just wanted to bury his face in them, and stay there forever. 

Gavin’s lips were warm and his stubble was rough and Connor let himself be pushed back on the bed, Gavin settling between his splayed legs.

“I don’t know what to do."

“You don’t have to do anything.”

Gavin’s breath in his ear made him shiver, and Gavin’s hands pushing the jacket open and away, made him tense.

**Connor looked up at him, his eyes brimming with uncertain desire, and Gavin kissed him again, pressing all his reassurance and love into Connor where their lips and bodies touched.**

**“We don’t have to.”**

**“I want to.” Connor sighed onto his mouth. “I just don’t know what to do.”**

**Damn Connor and his damn need to know the whole plan before doing anything.**

**“Let me tell you what you’re gonna do, okay?”**

**Connor nodded.**

**“You’re gonna lay there and you’re gonna let me touch, and kiss, and lick every fucking inch of your body, okay?”**

**Connor nodded, and flushed even deeper, putting his arm up to cover his eyes.**

Gavin moved his arm away from his face, and looked him in the eyes.

“Don’t hide from me, Con. I want to see you fall apart.”

Fighting his embarrassment and need to hide, Connor did as Gavin asked.

“You’re being so good for me, baby.”

Gavin pressed kisses to his neck, nipping slightly at the intersection of his throat and shoulder and Connor basked in the praise, wanting to be good for Gavin. 

“Will you do something else for me, sweetheart?”

Connor nodded.

“Will you remove your skin?”

**It was a risk to ask Connor to expose his true self so soon, but Gavin wanted to see him, the real him. Gavin wanted him to know that he was accepted for everything he was.**

**That scared look was back in Connor’s eyes.**

**“Are you sure?”**

**“I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.”**

**“But, Gavin, why?”**

**“I want to touch you, and for you to feel me, without anything in between us, and that includes the skin.”**

**“I don’t know, you might not like me. It might be weird.”**

**Gavin put his hands on either side of Connor’s face.**

**“There’s nothing about you I won’t like. I promise.”**

Connor could see the truth in Gavin’s eyes but he — could he? He trusted Gavin, they’d been through so much shit together by now, almost lost each other a few times, and always came back stronger.

“I trust you.”

Gavin sat back on his heels, knees straddling Connor’s waist, and watched as Connor’s skin receded, leaving only his naked chassis open to Gavin’s scrutiny. 

Connor lowered his eyes.

“You’re beautiful.”

**And he was.**

**Gavin had seen androids in several stages of their development, thanks to Elijah, but Connor was by far the most exquisite he ever laid eyes on. The majority of androids he’d seen were bare plastic white, but Connor glowed with blue light from the seams between his panels.**

**Connor’s gaze snapped back to his and for a moment he searched Gavin’s face, looking hopeful and hesitant.**

**“You _are beautiful_.” Gavin said again, more forcefully this time and Conor melted beneath him.**

All of Connor’s confusion and uncertainty was washed away with those three simple words — Gavin loved him, Gavin wanted him, Gavin thought he was beautiful even beneath his skin, Gavin accepted him for all of who he was — and Connor surrendered himself completely to Gavin.

Gavin’s eyes swam with emotion: happiness, love, acceptance, yearning, and Connor swelled with love, while also shivering in anticipation. He didn’t know what was going to happen next but he trusted Gavin implicitly.

**When Gavin saw Connor sink comfortably into the mattress below them, his heart stuttered in his chest and the feeling of euphoria washed over him.**

**Gavin felt like the happiest man in the world, with** **Connor underneath him, vulnerable and yet trusting him enough to lay himself bare before him, and even more importantly because Connor loved him, despite the difficult start they had.**

**The man leaned forward and let his hands glide over the glowing blue seams between Connor's panels, causing the android to groan softly.**

Gavin’s warm hands on his exposed panels, gliding over the smooth white, and Gavin’s light fingers brushing between his seams, sent sparks of pleasure through him. 

No one had ever touched him like this before, so gentle and so tender, and he was instantly overwhelmed by the stimulus; a soft moan of surprise and need burst from him.

**The detective, incredibly turned on by the noise his lover made, went on and ran his fingertips across the lines. Connor groaned and gasped repeatedly, even at the lightest touch, and Gavin's cock was harder than ever before.**

**With a last look at Connor's wide blown brown eyes, he began to stroke his lips over the white plastic skin, sucking and nibbling on every part he could reach, as if it was the sweetest candy he ever tasted.**

**It was like a drug.**

**An addiction...so incredibly irresistible, he felt himself unable to draw away from it, so he kept going.**

Gavin’s eyes burned with desire as his hands travelled Connor’s body, exploring every inch, first with his fingers and then with his tongue, and every touch drove Connor crazy, sparking his sensors in ways Connor would never have thought possible.

It was too much and the noises that tumbled from his mouth were completely out of his control. Gavin urged his groans from him with every lick and swipe of his tongue.

**He started once again at the android's collarbone before continuing to kiss and lick his way downwards. Connor whined and arched against him as he slowly fell to pieces with just Gavin's lips on his skin.**

It was when Gavin moved back up his body, gave him one brief light kiss on the lips, which Connor chased for more, and then started again, from Connor’s collarbone, that Connor felt like he was going to explode.

Gavin blew a breath along his seams this time and Connor glitched, gripping onto the bedsheets and arching up into Gavin. Gavin’s tongue slid in under his chest panel and probed up to stroke at the over sensitive underside and Connor almost came apart. He completely unravelled when Gavin’s teeth grazed his chassis.

_**"Gavin...!"** _ **exclaimed Connor loudly as Gavin bit into the juncture on Connor's hips and the android pushed his lower body up, but didn't get far with Gavin's hands pushing him back down immediately.**

**"Gav, please stop teasing me... Please, please...I - I need..." Connor whined loudly once more, which ended in a static filled noise Gavin never heard before.**

**The man pulled away from his lover to sit up again, but his hands never ceased their touch.**

**Gray-green eyes fixed on brown ones and he could see that the tears had gathered around the edges, "Are you alright? What do you need, baby? Tell me," Gavin asked softly, reminding himself that it was Connor's first time.  
**

Connor was a mess, a trembling, staticky, glitching, begging, helplessly needy mess, his systems overheated and his sensors overloaded. All he knew for certain was that he wanted Gavin so badly it blocked all other thought from his head. He wanted Gavin so badly it hurt.

**Connor wriggled and bucked under "I want you, Gavin. All of you...Please..."**

**Gavin had to suppress a chuckle as he saw how needy his lover was, but just knowing that it was _him_ Connor begged for let him moan out loud instead. **

**He let his body fall forward against his lover's, and when they lay chest to chest, with their lips just inches apart, he pressed his own hard cock against Connor's, letting their lengths slide against each other before he pushed his lower body down even more.  
  
**

Connor’s whole world centred in on the feel of Gavin’s cock against his, the friction and slide, and then the weight of Gavin’s body pressing him into the bed. 

Nothing else mattered.

Nothing else existed.

Just Gavin and him and the places where their body’s touched.

Gavin slowly rocked against him, and he shuddered and trembled and —

**Connor gasped against his lips and Gavin swallowed every sound his android made as he began to roll his hips back and forth. It didn't take more than a few seconds before the man felt Connor tense beneath. The android's arms wrapped around his back to pull him even closer and Gavin followed Connor's silent plea with warmth filling his chest to the brim.  
  
**

The kiss was deep and passionate and slow and loving and Connor cried with the sweetness of it. It was all too much for him to take and he cried as he held on to his human, the pressure building in his circuits and coursing through his system, sparking where Gavin’s lips kissed him, and Gavin’s hands stroked him, and Gavin’s cock rubbed against him. 

**They kept kissing and holding each other eagerly as Connor released between them, and with each whine that left his lover's mouth, Gavin would answer with a soothing kiss and humming sound of his own until Connor grew lax against him.**

**Arms slipped away from his back and fell lax onto the sheets and with one last deep kiss against Connor's lips Gavin pulled away, his own cock still raging hard and twitching at the sight of his lover under him.  
  
**

Connor short-circuited and his system stalled — before slowly rebooting. His body was weak from the strength of his release and his circuits continued to spark, sending pulses of electricity to his softening cock; but he was still mesmerised by Gavin, sitting back on his heels to look down at Connor, his skin flushed and damp with sweat, and his cock so hard it was weeping. To Connor he was the most perfect being ever born on this earth, and his heart swelled with love when he realised Gavin had only been thinking of Connor and what Connor wanted and not thinking about himself at all, even though it must hurt him to be that hard and not get any release.

**"You alright, Con?" He asked when he dipped one of his fingers into the slightly blue-colored cum on Connor's stomach, but instead of getting an answer, the android looked at him transfixed.**

**Gavin raised his hand to lick his finger and he moaned delightedly when Connor's indefinable taste flowed over his tongue for the first time. Gavin was in heaven, he was sure of it.  
  
**

Connor watched intently as Gavin trailing his finger though Connor's cum and then slid his finger into his mouth, sucking it clean with a needy moan, and the pulses of electricity that had been starting to reduce, only increased again at the sight in front of him. Gavin was his human, his lover, and Connor would have everything Gavin had to give, and that included his throbbing cock, which was bobbing insistently against his stomach, begging for attention.

**"Gavin...Ohh... If I don't have you in me in the next two minutes I'm doing this myself." Connor choked out while he started to grow hard again.**

**"You sure, Con? It seemed to me like my lips and fingers were enough - ugh..." Gavin's sentence was cut short when Connor raised his hips upwards, causing Gavin to tumble forwards. Now, with his arms on either side of Connor's head, he looked down to the dark pools of warm brown.**

With Gavin’s arms either side of his head, and Gavin staring deep into eyes, Connor felt safe. He knew Gavin wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. He knew that if Gavin got even the slightest sense that Connor wasn’t ready, Gavin would stop. So Connor opened up his heart and told Gavin the truth.

**"Yes, Gav. I'm sure. I want you and only you...for so long now." He smiled at Gavin as he said those words.**

**And damn, how could Gavin say no to that? He couldn't...it was absolutely out of question to even try.**

**So, Gavin stretched forward to reach one of the drawers in the bedside cabinet where he knew was the lube. With the bottle in hand, he sat back again and watched as Connor gave him a short nod and a silent " _Yes, please"_.**

**The man snatched one of the pillows beside them to place it under Connor's lower back to elevate his hips before he gathered lube on his fingertips. His now lubricated fingertip ran gently over Connor's rim and if Gavin thought his lover was vocal before, it was nothing compared to now.  
  
**

Connor’s body was still humming from his earlier release, his sensors highly receptive and sensitive to the slightest stimulus, and when Gavin’s slick finger touched him — there, Connor’s already overstimulated body went into hyperdrive and he made a noise unlike any he’d made so far that evening; a whine, moan, groan of desperate need. 

**The android moaned and gasped at a volume that Gavin was sure could be heard two apartments away, not that he was bothered by this.**

**His lover was all the detective was focused on now, and a moment later he pushed his first finger into Connor, carefully rubbing back and forth before he added a second and then a third.**

**The android opened up to him with pleas and his body arching against Gavin's fingers.**

Connor had thought all his sensors were as attuned as each other, but he was wrong. It seemed that the ones Gavin’s fingers were thrusting against had a sensitivity level higher than anywhere else in his body, and he felt even the very smallest of movement inside him as if it was something profound. It felt so good that Connor couldn’t stop fucking himself on Gavin’s fingers.

**Slowly, Gavin pulled his fingers away to slather his own length with lube before he leaned forward again. "I love you, Con. So, so much," Gavin whispered against Connor's lips and then he sank into his lover's body; feeling the heat envelope his cock, and pull him deeper and deeper until he was fully seated.  
**

The feel of Gavin’s cock filling, stretching him, putting glorious pressure on every single one of the sensors inside him, sent pulses of pleasure strobing through Connor’s body. 

It was as if they were finally connected in a way that Connor had always wished they could be, able to feel each other and know each other and be each other. 

Connor felt Gavin’s blood pumping through the veins in his cock, felt his heartbeat fast and erratic, and knew that it was him who was driving his human mad with desire.

**Gavin held his breath as he watched how Connor's mouth fell open in a silent _O_ , and dark eyelashes flickered rapidly. But the most beautiful sight was the android's skin when it begun to flicker. ** **Patches of synthetic skin appeared and disappeared, and the seams glowed a bright blue, illuminating the whole room.**

**Underneath Gavin, Connor seemed to be unaware of all of this, his brown eyes were just focused on Gavin, "Move, please move..." and Gavin moved with slow, deep thrusts. His hands framed Connor's hips to pull the android against him even further as he pounded his lover in the soft bedding below.**

Connor gasp, moaned, groaned as Gavin’s cock pounded into him, claiming him and owning him, and taking him apart with every thrust. With Gavin’s ragged breath on his skin and Gavin’s calloused hands on his hips and Gavin’s growls of passion above him, Connor didn’t stand a chance. His system was already starting to overload, the now familiar pressure building in his body.

**"Fuck, Con. You...feel so good around me. So tight, so...urgh...I love you Connor, I can't say it enough..." He gasped and breathed against Connor's mouth.**

**"I love you too, Gavin" whispered the android back before he grew tight around Gavin.**

**A moment later, Connor came with Gavin's name on his lips, and the man was pulled over the edge alongside his android. His sight turned white briefly as he released inside his lover's body, never in his life had the detective experienced an orgasm like this.**

**For the first time this evening Gavin realized why...this time it wasn't just sex. This time was different because he had slept with someone he loved with all his heart. The detective slowly gathered himself, with his breath fanning over Connor's chest and the feeling of arms wrapped tightly around his back, he let himself relax where he was.**

All it took was Gavin’s gasped ‘I love you’ to tip him over the edge, and his whole body tensed, muscles clenching, squeezing, gripping around Gavin as they both came.

It took a little longer for his system to reboot this time, but when he did finally open his eyes Gavin was looking down at him with so much love and vulnerability that Connor was once again overwhelmed by the strength of his love and he wrapped his arms around Gavin and pulled him down to lay on his chest.

**A chuckle left Connor, causing Gavin to look up with a frown, "What?" he asked.**

**"It was wonderful, Gavin. I'm just... _Happy_. Thank you." his love replied and Gavin couldn't help himself and pressed a languish kiss against Connor's soft lips. His heart was still thundering in his chest, but this time not only because of the taxing exercise a few minutes ago, but also because of the overwhelming feeling of love that filled his inside to the brim.**

Connor loved him with all his heart and their kisses testified to the love between them. Gavin’s heartbeat still pounded against Connor’s chest and his skin gleamed with sweat, flushed a perfect shade of red. But it was his eyes that truly transfixed Connor.

**After they cleaned each other up, they lay in each other's arms under the covers, tracing fingertips over cooling skin and just relishing the nearness of the other.**

**Gavin could feel Connor's eyes on him, watching...searching, and after a few minutes he gave in, "What is it, Con? Is there something on your mind?"**

**Connor's cheeks dusted over in a beautiful light blue as he tried to press his face into the crook of the Gavin neck. "No, it's just...It's your eyes. Gavin, your eyes are- Did you ever notice that your eyes seem to change colors? They can be grey, grey-green, just green, or sometimes even blue. They are so beautiful."**

**Fuck.**

**If it wasn't Gavin's turn to blush at this. "...Shit, Con. No, I never noticed it..."**

**They lay side by side, holding each other and whispering soft words of love against each other's lips all night long.**


End file.
